


Gar Ner'tranau

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Codywan Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week 2020, Codywan Week Day One, Concussions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, M/M, Mando'a, Sharing a Bed, Singing, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Cody is enlisted to help when Obi-Wan has a concussion and won't listen to the medics.Codywan Week 2020Day One: Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826728
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	Gar Ner'tranau

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Happy Codywan Week! I've literally never participated in anything like this, so I'm super excited. I've had this fic done for weeks now, and I'm so happy to finally get to share it with all of you. I hope you like it!

Cody was tired. He’d been on his feet for hours now, checking on individual platoons after their most recent mission. It hadn’t been a bloodbath, per se, but it had been close. They’d lost brothers - too many _vode_ who were just memories and empty bunks now. Missing voices that lived in their squads’ hearts like wounds that wouldn’t heal.

He’d gone around, made sure his sergeants and captains and lieutenants knew they could come to him if they needed to talk.

Cody had also been taking total losses, and marking them down so he and General Kenobi would know how many troops they needed to shore up the holes.

And speaking of Obi-Wan…

Cody made his way towards the medbay once he was finished speaking with the last platoon of Deck Company. The Jedi Master had been taken there almost immediately after the fighting ended, and Cody hadn’t seen him since. He had assumed that if Obi-Wan was released, he would have come and found him, but as he’d been partner-less on his rounds, Cody figured he must still be there.

That wasn’t a good sign.

He was spotted immediately upon his entrance into the medical center. Their head medic’s eyes fixed on him in two seconds flat.

Blackberry straightened from where he’d been speaking with a brother on a cot, and strode to Cody with desperate and determined eyes.

“You didn’t come see me after the fighting, Commander,” the medic accused.

Cody managed what he hoped was an easy-going, confident smile.

“Didn’t have to,” he said casually. “You can even check for yourself. I don’t have a scratch on me. _Ori’haat_.”

Blackberry eyed him warily.

“I intend to,” he sniffed.

Cody tried to act hurt by that statement and bit at his cheek to keep the genuinely amused smile on his face. He didn’t think it worked very well.

“Aw, come on, Blackberry-”

The man held up a hand with a resigned shake of his head.

“You’re just as bad as Kenobi, _ori’vod_. Everyone knows that.”

Cody tried to frown. He failed.

“Besides,” Blackberry continued, turning around and gesturing for Cody to follow him. “I’m actually glad to see you, and probably not for the reason you think.”

Cody did frown at that and settled into pace with the medic at his side. They walked further into the med center, then turned down a short hallway full of doors to small, private exam rooms.

“Why?”

Blackberry sighed. “I’m tired,” he began, “and my medics are spread thin as it is. There’s too many brothers we have to look over and, truth be told, the general isn’t in dire straits by any means.”

They stopped outside the furthest door.

“What does that mean?” Cody asked curiously.

“It means that our _di’kutla Jetii_ has a concussion and I need him to stay in bed for the night cycle. And I’m having trouble getting him to do that, short of using actual restraints.”

Oh.

Cody understood now.

“So you want me to convince him?”

Blackberry shook his head, exasperated.

“I don’t care _how_ you do it, but I’m appointing you as his handler for the next ten or so hours. And I expect you both to sleep.”

With that, the medic keyed open the door, revealing the small room beyond it.

It was an examination room that had been set up for an overnight patient. Troopers didn’t regularly have to stay in separate rooms from the others, unless there were some extenuating circumstances - infectious diseases, surgery recovery, and concussions, just to name a few.

A sleep cot had been pushed in, as opposed to the stationary exam bed that wasn’t comfortable by any means. It made the room a little crowded, but then, it wasn’t meant for more than three people at a time, and that might be pushing it.

The light was turned off, probably in an attempt to encourage the room’s occupant to get some sleep.

Obi-Wan sat on the cot, dressed in the loose gray sweats of a medical bay patient. The thin, but warm blanket covered his legs, and he was sitting up against a couple pillows, squished between his back and the wall.

Admittedly, he didn’t look too worse for wear. There was a knot on his forehead that Cody could see from the door. It was turning deep blues and purples.

He should definitely be lying down, but that wasn’t the worst thing.

No, what was worse was the fact that he held a datapad in his hand. It was turned on and he was wincing and cringing at it. The brightness (though it was turned all the way down) was clearly hurting Obi-Wan’s already pained head and eyes.

“ _Ka’ra, gaa’tayli mhi._ General!” Blackberry admonished. He strode into the room with a purpose, plucking the datapad out of the redheaded Jedi’s hands. “How did you get this?” the medic hissed.

Obi-Wan looked at him in the dark, illuminated only by the light from the hallway now. He was already squinting less.

“Doesn’t matter,” he deflected. “I have paperwork-”

Blackberry tucked the pad behind his back out of reach and shook his head.

“No, no, no. Absolutely not. I told you. No bright lights, no screens. You can do all of this tomorrow afternoon, if I clear you.”

“Blackberry-”

“I’ve brought Cody with me,” Blackberry continued on, ignoring the warning tone in the general’s voice. “Since I can’t station a medic in here with you, he’s going to be doing it for me.”

He turned, so he could speak to both Obi-Wan and Cody.

“You will both stay here through the night cycle. If you need the ‘fresher, that’s fine. But I expect you to be sleeping. You have a concussion, General, your brain needs time to heal and it does that best when it’s resting. Let us know if the pain gets too much, we’ll get you some meds. Do _not_ take any yourself, in case you accidentally get a blood thinner. That could kill you. I’ll see you both in the morning. Cody-” he looked the commander directly in the eyes, “if you need me, you know how to reach me.”

Blackberry left with a nod of acknowledgement, taking Obi-Wan’s datapad with him. The door shut behind him.

A soft, nearly blue light shown from the corner, near the floor. It didn’t provide much light, but it was enough to cut through the pitch blackness and allowed Cody to not trip as he stripped off his armor.

He stacked the plastoid armor as out of the way as he could, careful to keep the pile neat and tidy. After all, he’d always been one to keep a clean ship, and any quarters he shared - personal or otherwise - would be the same.

When he was done, he faced the cot again, finding Obi-Wan laying down on his side.

“Hey, _cyare_ ,” he cooed softly. His voice was hardly above a whisper.

“Hello, my love,” Obi-Wan greeted in kind.

“Mind if I join you?”

Obi-Wan cringed as he shook his head, and Cody had to stop himself from reprimanding his partner. Muscle memory and force of habit and all that. Some things just couldn’t be helped.

Now, the medical cots weren’t made for two people. They were hardly made for one, just as all the other beds on the cruiser were. But that, of course, never stopped them. Besides, Cody found that he quite preferred the closeness the small beds provided them. Clinging to Obi-Wan through a bad night was more comforting than he would have ever expected.

He crawled over Obi-Wan gently, careful not to jostle the Jedi and his concussed head. Obi-Wan sighed and sniffled, soft and quiet, when Cody settled and wrapped him up tightly.

Cody shushed him, stroking soothing touches across his partner’s sternum and stomach.

“ _Nuhoyi_ , Ob’ika. _Udesii jii._ ” Cody sighed into Obi-Wan’s hair, just loud enough to be heard. “I’ll be here, I promise.”

“‘M not tired…” the Jedi tried to argue. It wasn’t very convincing given how close he already seemed to falling asleep.

“No?”

Obi-Wan groaned in the negative.

Cody grinned into soft copper hair. He giggled as his partner yawned and settled deeper into the almost-softness of the mattress.

“I see how it is,” he teased. “Is it time to pull out the big guns, _cyar’ika_?”

“Nooo,” Obi-Wan whined.

Cody did not plan to be merciful.

“You brought this upon yourself,” he stated before beginning to sing.

_”Gar ner’tranau, ner solus tranau._  
_Gotal’ ni briikase kebii’ genet._  
_Draar ve’na’mi, cyare, solet ni kar’tayli._  
_Nu’hiibi ner’tranau be’chaaj.”_  


__

__

Obi-Wan wasn’t asleep when Cody was done, but he was close.

Carefully, without jostling himself too much, Obi-Wan turned himself over in Cody’s arms. He wrapped his own arms around Cody’s middle, looking up at him in the near-complete darkness.

“ _Ni kar’tayli tuun gar laarari_ ,” he whispered as his eyes drooped lower.

Cody pressed a kiss to the bridge of his general’s nose, bypassing the purple knot on his forehead.

“And I love when you sleep, _ner’ka’rtan_.” Cody encouraged Obi-Wan’s head to tuck in under his chin. “Go to sleep… go to sleep… _Ner’tranau_.”

Cody waited to close his own eyes, listening as Obi-Wan’s breath grew softer and steadier. Only when he was sure the man was asleep did he let his own eyes slip closed. He fell asleep easily with his _riduur_ in his arms, right where he belonged. Safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this fic. I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> The song Cody sings is You Are My Sunshine, translated into Mando'a. If you don't know the lyrics to that, here they are:
> 
> You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
> You make me happy when skies are gray  
> You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
> Please don't take my sunshine away
> 
> It's not a perfect translation, as some words and letters were dropped to fit the metre, but I think the point comes across.
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
>  _Cyare_ \- dear, darling  
>  _Nuhoyi_ sleep  
>  _Udesii jii_ \- rest now  
>  _Cyar'ika_ \- darling (same meaning as _cyare_ , just a diminutive way to say it)  
>  _Ni kar'tayli tuun gaar laarari_ \- I love it when you sing  
>  _Ner'ka'rtan_ \- my heart  
>  _Ner'tranau_ \- my sunshine ( _Rranau_ is a word of my own making)  
>  _Riduur_ \- husband, partner  
>  _Ve'na'mi_ \- will know (Future tense of a word that is also of my own creation, as we have a verb for "to not know" but not a verb for "to know". At least, not in the correct sense, anyway)
> 
> If you liked this, and are looking for more, keep your eyes open. I have four more fics going up for Codywan Week, so stay tuned.


End file.
